The mission
by Onej6
Summary: belongs to my story Chance of exposure. it displays the events of the mission where Carter Found out about the magical world. i don't own ADJL Please review.


"You're sure Hank approved of this?" Thomas said as his eyes darted around the area.

"Would you please stop whining it's the fourth time you asked me that. He knows." Sam said slightly annoyed.

"There is a difference about knowing and approving." A strict voice said from behind the two.

They both froze as they turned they saw Carter standing with a serious look. Which turned into a wide smile as he saw the shock on the two men's faces.

"Dam it Carter You almost gave me a heart attack." Sam said as he rubbed his hand over his chest on the place where his heart is.

"That's your own problem, never let your guard down not even on one of our own military bases. Is everything ready?"

"Almost Avery is arming the tripwire and if somebody enters BOOM." Sam said with a wide grin on his face.

"Tripwire is ready." Avery's voice sounded over the radio.

"Alright get to a safe distance, alright gentlemen camera's ready. Keep a low profile and enjoy the show, Carter out."

The whole team lay in wait for someone to enter the building. After several minutes Avery's voice sounded over the radio.

"Target is now moving to entrance point."

Carter smiled and took his binoculars as he watched the person walking to the wired door his smile faded.

"Abort, I repeat abort. That is colonel Baker, if something…." Carters sentence was cut short by a loud bang and white foam flowing out of every opening from the building. "Happens we're screwed" he finished his sentence.

**Xxxxx**

Everyone who was present at the military base. Stood now in a large square. With Carter's team in front row. Colonel Baker was scanning the faces of every soldier still soaking wet. From the prank a few minutes earlier.

"Funny… Very Funny. Will the Jackasses responsible for this action please step forward." There came no response. This made him even more angry. "Carter! Please be so friendly and step forward."

Carter did what him was told and stood now face to face with the colonel. "Do you have an idea who might have done this."

"Sir, No sir." Was Carter's response

"Really?"

"Sir, Yes sir."

Baker narrowed his eyes. "Carter I want you to get your toothbrush. You are going to clean that mess. Until its clean you will not get any food or sleep and it has to be spotless."

"Sir, Yes sir." Carter simply replied.

Avery Johnson right hand man and best friend from Carter stepped forward. "Sir, Carter had nothing to do with this prank. It was my idea sir."

The Colonel was confused for a moment. "I know where this is going you're trying to protect him."

"Sir, it isn't fair if someone else takes the blame for my actions sir."

Now Sam also stepped forward and said he was an accomplice after him Thomas, Jimmy, Jane, Andrew, Mark, Will and Tania stepped forward and also turned themselves in.

The colonel looked from at every soldier for a moment. "You, all of you do you think he is safe if you all turn yourself in. you're all members of his squad isn't that a coincidence." He turned to Carter. "Don't think you're out of shooting range sergeant I will get to you."

Sir, with all respect but you heard my crew. I didn't do it. Since you have no evidence whatsoever. It's their word against yours. Sir"

This caused the Colonel's head to be as red as a tomato from anger. "Just wait and see. Carter." He said as he stormed off.

Carter whistled. "Feww.. That was close."

Immediately he and his team where questioned by the other soldiers. "What did you do this time? Where you the ones who caused the big boom? Do you have proof?" these where questions which were asked by the other soldiers.

"Not today my fellow colleagues." He said as he ordered his team to go to the barracks.

**XXXXX**

The next morning Carter and his team were readying themselves for today's training as two agents from the military police walk into the barracks. The chatter from the teammates immediately subsided to a whispering murmur.

"Sergeant Carter please follow us." One of the agents said.

Carter nodded reassuringly to Avery as he followed the two agents to their destination. They ordered Carter to enter a small office as he came inside there was a officer standing in front of the window looking outside at the soldiers training. He didn't move or turn when Carter entered.

"You know for a team with such a reputation I thought. You wouldn't be so childish to prank your superior." He said without moving.

uuhh.. Sir, my team already confessed and said I had nothing to do with it. Of course as their leader I will take full responsibility ." Carter said

The officer chuckled. "Are you sure? Because if you are I want you to take a look at the folder on my desk."

Carter unsure what to do walked to the desk and opened the folder inside it were several photo's from him and members of his team installing the prank.

"You don't look so sure now Sergeant." The man said as he turned to face Carter.

"How did you get these?"

"That isn't important. What's important. Is how we are going to cover this up. Someone has to take the blame."

This confused Carter. "What do you mean?"

"Someone has to take the blame. But I can't have blamed you or someone from your team."

"Why not?" Carter said

"You and your team are needed on a mission. So if one gets suspended I will have to replace him or her which causes that you will have to train longer before you get back to the level you're used to. Something we can't use now. Lives depend on this mission. So any ideas?"

Carter smiled. "How is the north pole this time of the year?

**XXXXX**

A few days later…

At the American army north pole base a sled stopped in front of the base. Out of the sled a single man walked to the door of the building and entered. He was greeted by a soldier stationed there.

"good day Colonel Baker welcome to base ice fortress."

**XXXXX**

Carter was now seated with the man from earlier now identified as General Sparks.

"You said you had a mission for me and my team."

"Yes… I have." Sparks took a folder out of a drawer from his desk and opened it, he took out a map which showed a bit of the coast of America and an island.

"three weeks ago a ship which was supposed to arrive at the harbor 'first entry' but never arrived. We first thought they were shipwrecked. So coastguard started a search. The island being the closest to the place where coastguard lost their signal they assumed if there were survivors they will be on that island. They have send two boats to that island. Not one came back. We think there are pirates roaming the area attacking boats who come too near the island."

"But if you think it are pirates. Why us not the navy?"

"there are quite a lot of hostages seeing the boat that we lost is a cruise ship. So to minimize civilian casualties we need the best. You."

"How are we going to get on that isle? By boat?"

"no, your team and another will go in through HALO-Drop."

"HALO-Drop sir? Sorry but no one of my team is qualified to jump out of a Plane."

"We have a few days before the mission starts. We will train you and your team of course."

"Okay… when will I meet the other team?" Carter said.

"You will meet them tomorrow. One warning for you Carter. Tell your team to take this mission very serious. No fooling around."

Sir… My team is maybe a bit childish but we take our job very serious. So I won't have to tell them not 'fool around.' Carter said accused.

"Just precaution Carter nothing personal, dismissed." Sparks said without looking up from the document he was writing.

Carter gave one more glare and slammed the door as he left the office.

**XXXX**

"So you know the objective." Avery asked as Carter returned.

Carter already told them about them about the mission offer. Which they willingly accepted.

"Yes please gather around the table." His unit did what he said and Carter explained the objective.

"Why us not the navy?" Tania asked.

Carter got a wide grin on his face. "Because we're the best."

"Now… get some rest tomorrow we will be training."

"Training to jump out of planes."

"Oh no. I ain't going in your stupid airplane. You know that Hannibal." Sam said with an impersonation of B.A"

"come on B.A have some milk." Carter said.

"I don't want your stupid milk."

They all laughed.

"Okay enough nonsense for today. Come on up to bed." Carter said as if he was talking to five year olds.

"We don't wanna go." His team whined.

"Now." Carter said seriously.

His team scrambled to get into bed. After this Carter went to bed himself.

**XXXXX**

After a night sleep they were awaken by the sound of the trumpet blowing the song 'Reveille'

"I'm going to kill that guy one day" Carter said as he rubbed his eyes.

He got dressed and saw his team already in uniform.

"Some people want to train today." He said as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Sarge are you kidding me. we're going to jump out of a plane. If I want to do that on my vacation I have to pay big time. Now I'm getting paid to do it." Tania said.

"Point taken." He said. "Well let's begin. Shall we."

**XXXX**

"Okay…Ladies were going to jump in three minutes." General Sparks shouted trying to get above the noise.

Sam gulped. "Sir shouldn't we first get like instructions or a duo jump or something like that."

"We don't have much time. As soon your altimeter hits 2,600 feet you pull the red handle if it doesn't work the yellow one. Simple as that." The General said. "Time to go."

The Hatch at the back of plane opened and one by one the team jumped out of the plane. The general following not short after.

After touching down…

"Nice first jump. But Thomas I could hear you screaming even with the air racing beside me that Is something you don't want to do if you need the element of surprise." The General said.

Thomas who still was pale nodded and asked. "Sir, permission to throw up."

"Permission granted son."

Thomas moved away from the group to throw up.

"When will we meet the other team?" Carter asked.

During the next jump the next jump now we're going for a real HALO-Jump. And a practice mission. get some rest tonight at 0200 hours we will leave for the test. Dismissed!"

**XXXX**

That night in the plane Carter and his team met the other team and got briefed for their 'mission'.

"This is going to happen we have six hostages and we want them out alive. They know your coming just not when. So you have a partial element of surprise. How you do it that's up to Carter. the other team under my command assist Carters team. Is that clear?"

"Hoo-Haa!" They replied.

"Get in line to jump."

They all got in line to jump as the light turned green they exited one by one. As second last Thomas tried to jump out. But gets halted by Sparks.

"You're not coming."

"What?" Thomas said confused.

"Your status just went KIA in figure of speech. You'll stay on board." After he said this Spark also jumped out of the plane.

They all had landed safely and still seemed undetected. The regrouped out in a field approximately one mile away from their target. They were equipped with weapons which fired a signal if someone got hit the person heard a beep and now he was shot and has to sit down and take his helmet off.

Where's Thomas?" Carter asked Sparks.

"Part of the simulation he went KIA as his parachute didn't open."

"He's onboard of the plane." He added as he saw the shocked face of Carter. "Continue the mission"

"I want a sniper here and a sniper here. To give us cover the rest goes in teams of three." Carter said as he pointed on a simple map.

They started to head to the 'enemy base.' As they got there the saw several patrols consisting out of three men each.

"Okay team one the ones on the left team two take out the rest. Rest of the teams go in and search for the hostages."

They did what them was told and after twenty-five minutes the mission was a success. They had freed the hostages with only one man down.

"Impressive Carter. you weren't joking as you said your men take their job seriously. We've got for 'enemies who need stitches. Good job." Sparks said as they waited for a chopper to pick them up.

"Thank you Sir. When will the real mission start?"

"In two days from now. We still want a bit of target practice and a few more jumps." Sparks replied.

**XXXX**

Two days later onboard of the mission plane…

"Get ready boys were going to jump in four." Sparks announced.

They now all were dressed in stealth attire and most of them were equipped with silenced M-16 combat rifles. Some had C4 they did not know what they were up to so they had a survival set.

They jumped out of the plane and landed on the isle.

They regroup in the forest not far from the beach.

"How are we going to do this?" Sparks asked Carter.

"My plan is to find where they are hiding. After we found it we split up and go in search of the possible hostages."

Sparks nodded. "Hoo-Haa" He whispered.

They moved slowly more to the center of the isle. It took them hours to get to something that looked like it could contain some life and it wasn't in the center but on a high cliff of the other side of the isle

Carter halted the team and crawled up a ledge he used a binocular with night-vision to scout ahead. He saw movement inside. He crawled back to his original position.

"Seems like this is the place. We split up. I'll take Avery, Tania, Sam and Thomas. The rest follows Sparks."

They separated and had agreed that Carter would try to find a rear entrance and Sparks would go through the 'front 'door.

"We are in position." Sparks said through the radio.

"Go in. keep a low profile everyone who isn't a hostage is expendable." Carter replied.

Carter and his team crawled into the building through a open window and were greeted by a room which was decorated with all kinds of strange stuff and two banners hanging on each side of the door with an H on them.

"What's this? Sure they are pirates. If they are they do it old school."

"I'm not sure. Looks more like a cult to me." Sam said.

"We're not here for the interior but for people who need us so move out."

Sparks suddenly screamed through the radio. "Contac lots of Contact. They're using some kind of laser weapons. We're dropping like flies over here need assistance."

"Thomas, Tania go help them. Sam, Avery we're going to look for hostages."

**XXXX**

"There are three men advancing into the building." a huntsman said. "your orders Huntsmaster."

A broadly build man dressed in a maroon suit and a intimidating dragon skull raised from his seat.

"Send in #24 and #5. They will handle them."

**XXXX**

Carter was running for a while now and turned left into a hallway but was stopped as a foot collided with his face. Avery saw this and raised his weapon. But this one was grabbed and he received a kick on his knee which caused him to buckle under his weight. As the person who attacked them turned to attack Sam he came face to face with a barrel of a shotgun.

"Too late Asshole." And he pulled the trigger. Blood splattered against the wall. Some of it landed on the face of Sam.

"That's why I love my job." He said as he wiped his face.

Carter and Avery got up.

"Everyone okay?" Carter said as he moved his jaw.

"Yeah. But ugly over there has minor brain problems." Sam said as he pointed to the death person.

Carter investigated the body.

"Why do they have numbers on their shoulder."

"Like I said it's a cult probably the order of jumping off a cliff. He's lucky #24." Sam said.

"Let's get moving find those hostages before it's too late."

As they tried to continue the search from above a another cult member dropped in grabbing Sam around his neck using him as a shield and holding a dagger against his neck.

"Don't do anything stupid." Carter said as he tried to calm the man. "It's three against one. You don't stand a chance."

Behind the mask Carter could see a smile forming your wrong it's two against one. He slid the neck of Sam and jump kicked Carter against the wall. He then charges for Avery and tackles him to the ground. The dagger above his heart. They were in struggle Avery tried to keep the knife out of him while the cult member tried to get it in Avery.

"Give in it doesn't hurt." The cult member soothed.

"But this does."

The cult member turned his head and was shot by Carter.

"Moron, thinks a kick knocks me out. And after that he tries to make out with my girl."

"Well I didn't know you liked girls with deep pitched voices and mustaches." Avery said as he was helped back on his feet by Carter.

"What? Everyone got his own taste." He smiled but turned serious as they went further.

They came to halt at the start of a staircase.

"You stay here I'm going to check." Carter said and descended down the stairs.

As he came down he saw rows of cells.

"Jackpot, we found the dungeon." He said over the radio.

Carter was scanning rooms in the dungeons for hostages he already had checked most of the rooms.

"Avery I think there are no hostages. I'm coming back to you." Carter said over the radio.

"Just five minutes more. You might find something don't give up if there are any they will be grateful for what you did." Avery replied.

Carter agreed and continued to check the chambers after 3 rooms he find a locked one. He heard soft crying from the other side. He kicked three times before the door gave away. As he scanned the room he saw an older man chained up and a little girl with fright filled eyes looking at him.

"Avery I found two." He said over the radio as he walked to the girl who crawled away scared.

"Hey don't be scared I'm here to help you. first I'm going to free him." He said as he pointed to the man who was chained up. "Then we will get out of here". As he unchained the man who was shackled with rather outdated chains. He turned back to the little girl. As he undid the little girls ankle chains. He said.

"my name is Hank, what's yours?

"Au..Aurora." She said in her little girls voice.

Carter smiled. As he continued undo her shackles the girls eyes widen as she screamed. "Behind you!"

Carter turned his head and was greeted by another kick in his face the impact of the kick caused him to slide backwards. He shook his head to regain his senses. As he look who his attacker was he saw another cult member. Clearly feminine.

"I never hit a woman you might be the first."

"Bring it." The woman replied.

Carter threw a punch at her which she gracefully dodged and replied with a kick in the gut. Carter collapsed and turned only to have the woman landing on him and strangling him by the lack of oxygen. His eyelids started to droop and his hold on the woman's hands started to loosen. As he almost loses his consciousness. The woman got blast of by a ball of fire. She hits the wall and is out cold.

Carter looked to the spot where the fireball came from and saw now a little girl's body with a lizard like head.

"What the…"

The head morphed back into that of Aurora. The older man came running for Carter. Carter Crawled back scared.

"What is that thing?" he said scared.

"Please we mean no harm." The man said.

Carter looked from the man to the little girl. Got up and got his pistol out of his holster.

"Explain."

The man sighed. "I'm Silas, I'm the dragon master of Aurora. We protect the magical creatures from The Huntsclan and from being discovered. We mean no harm believe me please."

"Wait a second Huntsclan, dragon master, magical community?"

"The woman who attacked you is a member of a evil cult called the Huntsclan. They live with their main goal to destroy magical creatures. I'm a dragon master I learn Aurora the basics to become a protector of the magical beings. We went into hiding after the war of the dark times." The man explained.

"Aren't dragons supposed to be evil? Eating maidens guarding treasure and shit."

"That are stories which were caused only by one dragon. Please promise me that you will tell no one of this." Silas said.

Carter still in shock shook his head. "I'll promise nobody is going to believe me anyway. now come, are there anymore hostages?"

"No the rest wasn't magical so they disposed of them." Silas sadly replied.

"Avery I've got the Hostages. Contac Sparks we are leaving!"

"Yes sir." Avery replied and contacted Sparks. "General we have the hostages we are ready to leave."

"Go don't wait for us we are under heavy fire if we retreat we will die and if we don't we can take some of the bastards with us."

"Sir you can't be."

"Go that's an order I officially take over control now go that's an order." Sparks said. Suddenly he screamed and there was static.

"What's wrong?" Carter asked as he saw the face of his friend.

"We just been ordered to abandon the other team. Sparks is hit he took over control and ordered us to leave without them."

"We can't leave them." Carter said as he tried to head in to the direction of the other team.

He was stopped by Avery.

"I don't want to leave them either but we have to, to safe them." He said as he looked at the two people.

Carter sighed in defeat and called in a chopper to pick them up.

"Chopper will be on rendezvous point Alpha. In 3 minutes we have to get there pronto."

They ran through the complex in direction of the rendezvous point. As they came across a giant balcony. Avery got hit by something on the shoulder. Another went straight for Carter but was blocked by Silas Collapsed. He turned his head to Carter take care for Aurora. He then dies.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Carter screamed full of anger.

"Here." A voice came from behind him. as he turned he was hit in the chest with the dull side which caused him to fall and drop his shot gun he got up and placed himself in a combat stance.

The man chuckled and lashed at Carter with his staff. Carter got a hold of the staff and pulled it out of his hands.

Carter now was in hand-to-hand combat with the members of the cult. He was losing.

"Give up. I'll make it painless." The member said in a soothing manner.

"Not a chance, moron. " Carter replied and gave him a knee in his crotch. The man doubled over in pain.

"My turn." Carter said as he grabbed the man and pushed him against a railing. He started to continuously stomp the man in the face. After several blows he stopped.

"Is that all you've got." The man said spitting out blood.

This infuriated Carter. he stomped with all his might. The man went senseless.

Carter wiped blood from his mouth. "That's for messing with me." he gave the man a kick in the stomach. "And that's for fun."

He started to walk to Aurora. He picked up his shotgun. As he heard rustle behind him. He pumped his shotgun and took a shot. Causing the member that was coming for him to fly over the railing down into the gushing water of the sea. He looked down and saw the man falling to his death below.

He turned around and checked on Aurora.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded he then moved to Avery.

"Avery please don't be death."

"Not yet pall. Just a little sour that's all." Avery said as he stood up clutching his hurt shoulder.

Carter moved to Silas and felt the pulse. He felt nothing. He shook his head.

He picked up Aurora and they ran for the rendezvous point. As they arrived there. The chopper was already waiting. As they got onboard a soldier signaled the pilot to lift of.

"Wait."Carter said. "Someone still can come."

"Negative, Sparks gave us the order to leave as soon as you were onboard." The soldier replied.

He then said something to the pilot. After he did this four jets came in bombing the small isle destroying everything.

Carter could only watch in horror as the Bombs exploded.

**XXXX**

Several days later…

"So everything you said during this meeting display the events on that mission?" The judge from the military board asked Carter.

"Yes sir"

"If you have nothing to say anymore you are dismissed. Now we have to deliberate on the fate of that little girl." The judge said.

"Sir can I ask a question what will most likely happen to the girl?"

"We will have to place her in an orphanage." The judge said a matter-of-factly.

"With all respect sir but you can't do that. After what she's been trough."

"You have a better idea sergeant Carter?" the judge asked.

"I can take her in. until she is old enough to live by herself."

"You know what you're doing, right? It is a big responsibility."

"I'm sure I willing to do this." Carter said with determined look on his face.

After the meeting he was dismissed and was greeted by Avery.

"And what did they say?"

"They want to keep this mission a secret they will tell the press it was a test with a new type of rocket. We won't get medals and the mission doesn't go into our files." Carter replied.

"And what did you say?"

"The truth that our Intel was off, it weren't pirates but a well trained cult. And we lost great men on that mission." Carter said.

"What about the girl?"

"I'm taking her in. my duty is on a hiatus. In order to raise her." Carter said.

"if you need any help. Just say so okay?" Avery said as he put a hand on the shoulder of Carter.

Carter nodded.

**XXXX**

After a long silent drive Aurora and Carter stopped in front of a small apartment.

"We're here." He said as he got out of the car.

He took Aurora's bag and walked into the building.

Several months later…

"I hope you had a fun time at the zoo." Carter said as he led Aurora to her bed.

"Yes… I really liked the elephants they look funny." The little girl smiled.

Carter smiled.

As Carter was tucking Aurora into bed she asked him a question.

"mister Carter can I ask you something."

"Of course sweetie." Carter replied.

"Can I" she hesitated. "Can I call you daddy?"

Carter smiled when she said this. "Of course you can. I would like it a lot if you did that."

The next day was a rainy day so Carter decided that it would be best if they watched T.V

Carter and Aurora where watching T.V as there was a knock on the door. Carter got up and opened the door. As he opened it there was a group of people standing in front of it.

"Can I help you?" Carter asked.

"Yes we are here to collect Aurora." The man in front said.

"Why? I'm her legal guardian I was examined and proofed that I was able to do it."

"We are not from child services." The man said as he said this another man made a beeline for Carter and injected something in his neck. Carter immediately lost his balance. And his vision dazed. He could hear Aurora Screaming for his help. But he couldn't do anything. as they took Aurora outside Carter mumbled here name in his drug induced state. The last man who tried to exit. Carter grabbed the rim of his coat.

"Please don't" Carter said with hurt in his eyes. "Please."

"Andam? You give him the memory erase potion. Then come back to Draco Isle." The man who was in front all the time said. He then left.

Carter looked at Andam with fear in his eyes. Andam looked down and had a feeling of remorse building up inside of him. They were taking away a girl from a man who had willingly offered to be her guardian it just didn't feel right.

He cursed himself as he lowered himself next to Carter. As he looked Carter in the eyes he saw hurt. And tears flowing out of them. This caused a lump to form in his throat.

He opened the vial and poured the contents of it on the floor. He then left the room leaving an unconscious Carter.

**XXXX**

"Hank? Hank?" Carter heard this and awoke. Immediately he recognized the voice of Avery.

"Avery? Where is Aurora?"

"I don't know I just came in and found you here." He said.

Carter ran for Aurora's room only to find it empty. He collapsed on his knees and started to cry.

"I'll find you baby I will."

**The end**

**So here is the promised one-shot. Hope ya'll like it ;)**

**I really liked writing this one.**

**Please review.**

**Onej6**


End file.
